The Son of Captain Nathaniel Flint
by Broly LSSJ4
Summary: Nathaniel 'Naruto' Flint II son of the notorious pirate Captain Nathaniel Flint, and the Goddess Kushina Uzumaki. On Hiatus.


The son of Captain Nathaniel Flint

Chapter 1.

* * *

**A/n: I do not own Naruto and Treasure Planet, they belong to kishimoto and Disney respectively. this is something new I had thought up some time last year in mid March or at least I think it was, because it has been so long that I tend to forget things, so I hope you guys like this little number. please remember to leave constructive criticism in the reviews, flamers will be ignored.**

**A/n: I do not own Naruto and Treasure Planet, they belong to kishimoto and Disney respectively.**

* * *

_On the clearest of night when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura Crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking it's prey Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then. gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace. Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination the loot of a thousand worlds Treasure Planet._

A figure closed the book with an expression of amusement on their face while sitting in front of a desk with said book lying on it. The figure stood up to put the book back on a bookshelf, afterwards the figure had flipped a switch to bring light to the room in which he stood in. The room itself was no ordinary room, but a Captains quarters which are usually seen in ships. The figure was obviously a male humanoid that stood at a height of 6'5" tall with a reptilian face, and had six yellow eyes with a red slitted pupil in each eye.

( if you don't know look up Captain Flint on Google images) The figure was wearing black pants tucked into black boots, along with a cotton shirt tucked into the pants that is held up by a belt. The figure was also wearing a black Captains coat without the shoulder pads over the cotton shirt, along with a sash wrapped around the coat and a sword strapped to said sash, There was also a leather belt system over that. One leather strap went over the chest carrying up to four pistols, with another leather strap going around the waist carrying another four pistols.

To finish the assemble the figure had a tricorne hat covering their long brown hair that goes down to the top of their shoulder blades. This figure is none other than Captain Nathaniel 'Naruto' Flint II son of the notorious pirate Captain Nathaniel Flint, and the goddess Kushina Uzumaki, Nathaniel is the Captain of a pirate ship known as the Flying Dutchman.  
The Dutchman is a race-built Galleon that is very heavily armed with port and starboard guns.

It carries 46 broadside guns, 23 on each side; 18 twenty-four pound cannons are located on the main deck, 20 thirty-six pounders on the gun deck, and 8 three-pounders on the upper deck: 4 on the quarter-deck and 4 on the forecastle. The gunports on the gun deck are in the shape of demon faces, each one with a unique facial expression, with the ports appearing at the mouths. Its full broadside contains 23 cannonballs, called shot, and weighs 588 lbs. (266.712 kg). On the bow however, she mounts a pair of bow chasers, each in the form of a triple-barreled demi-culverin, giving her an incredible range during a chase. Both triple guns fire nine-pound cannonballs.

Each separate barrel fires individually, but the trio rotates to present a fresh barrel to fire again in the style of a Gatling gun. The empty barrel can then be reloaded for its next turn. This enables the Flying Dutchman to continually fire at ships it is pursuing. When not in use, the bow chasers are concealed behind two doors carved in the shape of an angry demon's maw. ( think of pirates of the Caribbean: dead men's chest, and at world's end only with the ability to sail amongst the star's)

Nathaniel has been sailing for a century as the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the Dutchman was given to him by his mother Kushina as a gift. Nathaniel sat back down at his desk but was interrupted by a knock on the cabin doors. "Enter!" He said, "sorry for the intrusion Captain, but we just got word that an old salamander named Billy Bones had come into possession of your father's map, and was said to be pursued by a cyborg." Said Shikamaru the Dutchman's first mate, and the advisor to Nathaniel. "Is this true Shikamaru?" Nathaniel said, "yes sir." was the immediate response. "Tell me Shikamaru where is Mr. Bones heading right now?" Said Nathaniel, "to the mining planet of Montressor Captain." He said. "Then that is where we shall go Shikamaru." Nathaniel said. "of course sir." Replied Shikamaru. "Then plot a course for Montressor." He said, "aye Captain." Said Shikamaru. And with that he left to give out the orders his Captain just gave him to the rest of the crew.

Nathaniel turned to stare out the window. "Soon father I will be coming for my birthright." He said to himself.

.

.

.  
To be continued.


End file.
